Volume 13/Extras
Extra pages from Volume 13 Nagamasa Mora's Profile *Age: 16 *Birthday: November 13 *Height: 180 cm *Favorite Things: Haircuts The Supplement President of Class 2-1 at Shiketsu High. Unlike at U.A., teachers at Shiketsu choose their class presidents based on grades and overall conduct. In other words, this guy was recognized by adults for the outstanding specimen that he is. Being a leader is tough, though. His Quirk is Extend-o-Hair. He can stretch out his hair and control it at will! It’s always getting tangled, though which makes life hard. Kugo Sakamata (Gang Orca)'s profile *Age: 34 *Birthday: October 29 *Height: 202 cm *Favorite Things: Strong people, swimming in the ocean The Supplement One of the incredibly capable heroes who took part in the League of Villains takedown. Every aquarium in the country is constantly asking him to preform shows and give lectures. However, his stony personality and intimidating face always result in more than a few crying children. He has some angst about that, secretly. Lots of angst. Staff Introduction Ikeda-kun Will ride his bicycle as far as he has to in search of his delicious ramen. Fushimi-kun Always wears T-Shirts that knock my socks off. So stylish. Yuzawa-san Primary hobby is having us dance in the palm of his hand while chuckling to himself. Nakayama-kun Bet his life on the characters show. God of photography and filming. Fujiya-kun Reborn as a hunter. Yokoyama-san An aloof soul who enjoys ruins. Monji-san Brought me cake when I was feeling down in the dumps. Tatami Nakagame and Shikkui Makabe's profile Tatami Nakagame Quirk: Telescopic She can collapse her body into itself, like a turtle’s neck. During development, when I was explaining her Quirk to the staff, I was met with the gasps and whispers of “Scary…” It’s an alarming ability. Shikkui Makabe Quirk: Stiffening He can make objects hard as rocks by rubbing them between his hands. Doesn’t work on living things. I wanted to have him fight Kirishima, but it wasn’t meant to be. Overall, a really cool guy. Gang Orca and his merry Sidekicks Most of the fellows are his sidekicks who help out Gang Orca with his heroics. That’s why they call him “the Big Fish.” During the test, they’re handicapped in the following three ways: they can’t use their Quirks, they can only attack with cement guns and they have to wear restraint gear. The costumes were prepared just for the testing exercise. These guys have their own lives to live, after all. Uraraka’s dots trivia Bakugo and Uraraka’s costumes were produced by the same designer at the same support company. Same goes for Sero + Kirishima, Yaoyorozu + Tsuyu + Ashido + Mineta, Kainari + Jiro, and Izuku + Todoroki. Some designers insist on inserting their own personal touches, while others don’t. Some want their artistic voices to be heard, but others keep it all business. It takes all types. Ochaco: “Two black dots, in a row.” Katsuki: “Bastards had to put their flair in, huh.” The spin-offs Amazing enough. My Hero Academia now has two separate spin-off manga series. The first is a four-panel gag based comedy called My Hero Academia Smash!! It’s a lighthearted, occasionally serious take on the main story, retooled in the hilarious way! The series also features a surreal look at aspects of everyday life that we don’t get a glimpse at otherwise! The other is My Hero Academia Vigilantes. That one is a spin-off that takes a look at Deku’s society from another angle altogether. It takes place in the same My Hero Academia universe and sometimes features pro heroes from the core story, starting with Eraser Head! Vigilantes provides an even closer close-up of the My Hero world! It’s incredible! Along with this page—which seems to have turned into an advertisement—I also managed to get the authors of these spin-offs to contribute some content for this volume! On page 152, you’ll find an awesome illustration from the Vigilantes artist, Betten Court Sensei, along with some groovy comments from the writer, Hideyuki Furuhashi Sensei. Then, on page 168, we have a pair of hilarious four-panel strips from Smash!! author Hirofumi Neda Sensei. I’m so grateful! Not to mention excited. All my thanks to these fabulous authors! Izuku: “Sounds like fun.” Ochaco: “So excited!” Tenya: “Let’s turn the page.” Congratulations on volume 13 of My Hero Academia Thanks for all the support. When working on the Vigilantes spin-off, I thought, “Maybe Tsuyu had a tail up until year one of middle school.” But then her little brother (in elementary school) turned out not to have a tail, so...(-__-;). Still I’d like to believe the tail was there until kindergarten (noncanoncal trivia). I hope everyone keeps enjoying my work. I like Tsuyu. -Hideyuki Furuhashi Her trademark hunch would be a vestige of having that tail... or so I thought. Tetsutetsu loves fighting games, so it made sense to make him the star, here, but somehow the illustration ended up like this... (hah hah) I hope you enjoy the new spin-off My Hero Academia: Vigilantes!!! -Betten Court A pair of four-panel strips from Hirofumi Neda Sensei The “only one” Principle Tenya: ”Hey, everyone!!!” Tenya: ”I’ve been finding more and more lost items of unknown origin, lately!” Tenya: ”Let’s write our names on our personal belongings so they can be returned to their owners!!” Mina: “Okaaaaay!” Shoto: Ida... No need, seriously we all know roses are yours... Kacchan’s melancholy Katsuki: “Meet me out front later.” Katsuki: “We gotta talk about your quirk.” Izuku: About my Quirk...? Izuku: Did he figure it out? Izuku: What do I do? What should I say...? Izuku: Man. Just too much going on today. My head's about to burst. Izuku: I’ll go out there... and be honest... Izuku: and figure this... out... Katsuki: Deku... You’re late. Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras